Without limiting the scope of the present invention, its background will be described with reference to producing fluid from a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation, as an example.
Since the beginning of oil production from subsurface formations, the industry has been concerned with efficient control of the movement of unconsolidated formation particles, such as sand, into the wellbore. For example, such formation movement commonly occurs during production from completions in loose sandstone or following hydraulic fracture of a formation. Production of these materials causes numerous problems in the operation of oil, gas or water wells. These problems include plugged formations, tubing and subsurface flow lines, as well as erosion of casing, downhole equipment and surface equipment. These problems lead to high maintenance costs and unacceptable well downtime. Accordingly, numerous methods have been utilized to control the movement of these unconsolidated formation particles during the production of fluids.
For example, one or more sand control screen assemblies are commonly included in the completion string to control the movement of formation particles. Such sand control screen assemblies are commonly constructed by installing one or more screen jackets on a perforated base pipe. The screen jackets typically include a single wire wrapped around a plurality of longitudinally extending ribs. Once installed on the base pipe, the ribs provide certain strength to the wire wrap and stand-off between the wire wrap and the base pipe for fluid travel. Conventionally, screen jackets have been secured to the base pipe by welding.
It has been found, however, that the process of welding a screen jacket to a base pipe is sometimes very difficult due to the difference in metallurgy of the components. For example, the material used for the base pipe may be 13 chrome while the material used for the screen jacket may be a special alloy such as 304L stainless steel, 316L stainless steel, Inconel, Hastelloy or Monel. Due to the difficulty of the welding process and the post-weld heat treatment, numerous types of failures have been observed in sand control screen assemblies. For example, it has been found, that the screen wire of the screen jacket may be damaged due to the heat of the welding process.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an apparatus for attaching a screen jacket to a base pipe that does not require welding incompatibly different materials. A need has also arisen for such an apparatus that is simple and cost-effective to manufacture and that is capable of withstanding severe downhole conditions during installation and production.